dream_out_loudfandomcom-20200213-history
Miley Cyrus
Miley Cyrus Yes, I am going to talk about the very controversial Destiny Hope Cyrus. I thought it migh t be appropriate as her music video for Adore You has just come out. This might get long, because I have a lot of things to say. I'll start off by saying something to set things clear: I actually like Miley Cyrus. I don't care for her appearance and her behavior lately, but I love her voice. I always have. And even though she does these really controversial things, I still believe she is pretty. Yes, I know lots of people really don't like her lately and all the fuss about her tongue and her performance with Robin Thick and all, but I don't really care about those things. To me, an artist's most important attribute is his/his voice. Once I like the voice, they can do whatever. I don't have a say on their lives and although I might not always like what is going on, I have accepted that I cannot change anything. Anyways, I do have a strong opinion about everything and I will tell it to you. Anyone with eyes in their heads can say that Miley Cyrus is in fact gorgeous. Yes, you might prefer her when with her long locks, like many do, but a face does not change drastically. At least hers didn't. She did get a new image and all, but if you payed attention throughout the years, you could have seen it coming. Well, I did. The vulgarity of her behavior has given a less attractive image of her, but neither clothing nor hair can really define someone's beauty. Now that I got the fysical part out of the way, let's get down for the real stuff. I am not okay with people doing things like showing up almost naked somewhere or giving someone else a lap dance on TV. Yes, you do of course remember what MC did at the 2013 VMA's (honestly, how can anyone forget? There are some things in life you can just not unsee). That stunt with Robin Thick and both her music videos of Wrecking Ball and for We Can't Stop, were controversial and pretty shocking, but I honestly think it was genius. It might be despicable to some people, I don't particularly like it, but it was smart. Fo r over a month she was all everyone was talking about. And that is in fact what performers want, isn't it? To be noticed? Well... she got noticed. She succeeded to get all of the attention for herself. So if you don't think that's smart... You don't have to like her to realize it was a smart move. Don't get me wrong, I am not trying to change your opinion about Miley Cyrus with this article. On the contrary I really support having an opinion of your own. I just think you should see think in several ways before deciding which is, for you, the best. Now, have you seen her music video for Adore You? What is up with that mouth/lip thing? Is it just me, because to me, pulling and doing weird things with your lower lip is not sexy. I mean, I just got used to the tongue and now this? Also, can't she just wear regular underwear while doing those things? I couldn't imagine anyone wearing that black thingy anywhere. I didn't even know things like that existed. I do realize that music videos often involve people wearing strange things. Also, the Wrecking Ball video has gotten a really shocked reaction, but I understand the concept. Just showing the bare truth and I think she caught that in the video. I don't believe the covers up people use for things like t hat when they get a negative reception, but I believe what I see and the way I interpreted the clip. But enough about my opinion, I want to know what you think! Do you or did you like Miley Cyrus? What do you think of her? Do you like her music? Leave a comment in the comment section below! ~Ashley